Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150202183144
Random Friends opinions because I'm rewatching the series (currently on 5x17) and I love it so so much; it's definitely one of my favorite shows out there and rewatching is when I'm older made me love it even more. <3 *Chandler > Monica = Phoebe = Rachel > Joey > Ross. But I love them ALL. They all have amazing qualities and they're all royalty status for me. *Mondler > Rosschel, but both of them are OTP's. I love how both couples have years worth of history (Monica and Chandler were best friends before falling in love, and Ross was in love with Rachel for years and would do anything for her until she returned his feelings after developing a solid friendship with him based on trust and understanding). Monica and Chandler had the more stable relationship and overcame a lot as a couple and had love based on a strong friendship (also I love noticing pre-Mondler moments, like where they're touchy-feely and when Chandler asks to be Monica's back up boyfriend/husband several times before they finally sleep together) but Rosschel has a really complex history and always fought to be together and never stopped loving each other. I love both couples so much. *Even though I ship Mike/Phoebe, I would have LOVED a Joey/Phoebe relationship. They always seemed to have a strong connection and bond. Out of everyone, they seemed to be the most eccentric and in the best way possible, were the ditziest, but both had big hearts and valued each other (and the rest of the friend group, but Joey and Phoebe really seemed to absolutely adore each other) and I just think they'd be really amazing together. I'd prefer them over Mike and Phoebe, tbh. *Season 5 is my favorite (although as I rewatch the rest of the series, that may change).There were so many good storylines, like Monica and Chandler's developing relationship, Phoebe giving birth (the episode where she gives away the triplets is so sad oh my god), Rachel and Ross reuiniting, really funny moments like pivot!, Phoebe meeting her dad, the whole Ross/Emily thing (even though I didn't like Emily or Remily, it showed that Ross had a big heart that he simutaneously wanted to stay married to Emily and stay friends with Rachel but also volunteered himself out of the friend group instead of having Rachel leave). *Besides the main 6, I also like Janice (she was kind of annoying but really funny), Richard, Pete, Carol, Gunther, Julie, Frank Jr. (he's so weird and funny omg), Alice, Ben is a cutie; I'm on/off with Susan; I hate Monica and Ross' parents (especially Judy because of her treatment of Monica), Barry, Mindy, Emily, etc. *This show is wonderful, idc if it's an older show because it's super funny and has a ton of emotional moments and strong characters and development and it teaches great lessons and values and I love how friendship is the main focus and how the group is always there for one another and I'm glad I'm rewatching it bc I forgot how great of a show it is.